Quand Duo mange Heero
by lylio1
Summary: heu ... le titre est parlant je pense, c'est un CANNIBALSIME alors ames sensibles ABSTENEZ VOUS pas envie de me prendre des taulés a cause de cette merde ....


Titre : Quand Duo mange Heero

Auteur : LyLio, et sa muse psychopathe Angie

Note : Cette fik me fait délirer, mais ce sera certainement pas votre cas (). Je l'aime bien c'est un peu ma vision du 1+2 du 2+1 et autres horreur de couples ordinaires.

Note de Kymoon : fait un grand rond rouge dans son calendrier Fic avec un couple classique écrite par LyLio. sort le champagne Ça se fête. Surtout que c'est une fic plus que géniale. Personnellement, j'ai adoré. Alors bonne lecture les gens.

Quand Duo mange Heero

Heero est bon… Bien sûr je ne dis pas qu'il est bon comme le père Maxwell ou sœur Helen, mais Heero est délicieux…

C'est un délice des sens après tout… Son aspect charme l'œil, c'est attractif. Ses yeux surtout, on pourrait s'y noyer sans complexe. Combien de journées j'ai rêvassé en le regardant tout simplement ? Beaucoup trop… Mais maintenant il est tout à moi… Il ne me quittera plus jamais, nous ne faisons qu'un…

J'aime ses cheveux…

On dirait qu'ils sont rebelles, pas coiffés, presque sales et rêches. C'est faux ils sont d'une douceur incomparable et si fins que la moindre caresse, le moindre souffle de vent les emmêle de manière inextricable… Un peu comme je tiens à lui, c'est impossible de nous séparer maintenant. C'est comme ses cheveux, nous sommes mêlés de manière inextricable.

Comme je peux l'aimer… Sa peau est douce de partout, c'est l'avantage d'être paranoïaque et maniaque. Heero se frotte avec un gant de crin, ce qui enlève les peau mortes et laisse sa peau douce comme si c'était toujours celle d'un bébé.

Remarquez c'est mon bébé à moi que j'aime trop… Sa peau non seulement est douce, mais elle est sans cicatrice, immaculée… Encore la faute à son gant puisque qu'il a horreur de voir des cicatrices qui parcourent son épiderme. Il frotte les cicatrices dès qu'elles arrêtent de saigner, ce qui fait que, petit à petit, une seconde peau recouvre celle ou où il y avait la cicatrice. Et ainsi il reste parfait, PUR.

Délicieux…

Il reste parfait de partout, il ne fait aucun bruit, sa respiration est légère comme les battements d'ailes d'un papillon. Il ne fait aucun bruit quand il mange, même quand il va aux toilettes… Le seul bruit qu'on entend c'est celui de la chasse d'eau.

Je vous ai dit sûrement que je l'aimais… Mais vous connaissez son odeur ? Des gens payent une vraie fortune dans des parfums chers. Heero a une odeur corporelle qui défie les lois de la nature. Une odeur enivrante, douce, envoûtante, forte, musquée, fine et délicate en même temps.

Pure merveille.

Mais Heero est délicieux dans tous les sens du terme, et je m'en suis rendu compte récemment.

À l'époque je le haïssais, je le détestais si fort que j'aurais pu tout briser quand on évoquait monsieur.

Jusqu'à ce que Wufei me parle d'un vieux rite africain, plus du tout pratiqué chez nous.

Lorsqu'une guerre se déclarait entre deux tribus, chaque chef buvait du sang humain pour se renforcer, du sang de ses ennemis de préférence. Mais lorsque la guerre finissait…

Lorsque la guerre finissait…

Le gagnant se faisait amener le chef de la tribu vaincue, il l'égorgeait et recueillait son sang. Et il le faisait boire à chacun de ses guerriers. Ensuite, il le dépeçait encore vivant et donnait les basses tripes aux animaux de ferme. Les hautes tripes, comme le cœur et les poumons, étaient précieusement conservés, ils représentaient la valeur en tant que guerrier et distribuaient la force à ceux qui les mangeaient. Ainsi, seuls le chef, le sorcier et quelques rares élus avaient le droit d'en goûter.

Mais le véritable morceau de choix était sans commune mesure le cerveau. Il révélait non seulement les pensées du chef déchu, mais ses plans, ses batailles, ses envies, ses espoirs. Il renfermait la puissance psychologique de l'adversaire en quelque sorte.

C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que Heero m'aimait… J'ai dévoré ses pensées les plus intimes, ses projets les plus brillants, son passé le plus sombre…

Son amour…

Je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait, moi je le détestais, je suis même allé jusqu'à le tuer. Jusqu'à accomplir ce rite africain déchu pour avoir sa puissance.

Je me suis rendu compte, en accomplissant le rite, que je l'aimais. Ça me faisait mal de lui ouvrir la cage thoracique ou la boite crânienne. Je me disait disais toujours "Le pauvre, il avait travaillé si dur pour avoir une belle peau.". Mais d'un autre côté, savoir que j'avais tué un être si parfait alors que… Qu'il faisait semblant de me dénigrer, je me disais aussi d'un côté "Bien fait pour ta gueule.".

J'ai absorbé sa force vive en buvant son sang et en mangeant ses muscles.

J'ai eu sa force physique en mangeant son cœur et ses poumons.

J'ai enfin eu l'accès à son âme en mangeant son cerveau.

Mais maintenant….

Maintenant il est mort, comme sœur Helen, comme le père Maxwell.

Parce que je suis le dieu de la mort.

Mais je ne suis plus seul, ce n'est plus un solo.

C'est un DUO .

Je suis un vrai duo, j'ai Heero en moi. Je suis moi et lui dans se ce même corps. Celui d'Heero, enfin ces ses os et sa peau… Ses beaux yeux aussi. Ce qu'il en reste quoi, est tout prêt de moi.

Sur l'herbe verte de la Terre, sur une colline qui surplombe Sank. Je vais creuser un trou et l'enterrer. Ainsi, il pourra veiller sur Réléna toute sa vie. Je ne savais pas qu'il tenait autant à elle. À vrai dire je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de lui… Mais quoi de plus naturel quand on déteste quelqu'un….

Plus rien ne nous séparera Heero. Parce que tu es bon, parce que nous sommes un. Et que je suis Duo, je suis vraiment Duo.

Fin

LyLio : Eurk…

Kymoon : C'est malin... J'ai faim maintenant.

Duo : LyLio, pourquoi tu me fais passer pour un psychopathe ? Encore.

LyLio : Euh… I deeply apologize for that, my dear.

Kymoon : fouille à la recherche de quelque chose qui se mange

Duo : Mais encore ?

LyLio : Bah ça m'est venu en écoutant cette chère Meanne qui voulait un truc plus dark que toxik, et j'ai vu ce doc sur les rites africains, j'ai adoré. Et je te voyais tout à fais faire ce genre de truc.

Kymoon : a trouvé des biscuits à la confiture Ça ira très bien.

Duo (vaguement nauséeux) : Mais encore... ?

LyLio : Puis chose qui était presque commune pour toi de dire que tu adorais Heero, je te l'ai fait aimé jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Kymoon : bouffe

Duo (nauséeux) : Et ?

LyLio : Miss Angie s'est mise à me polluer l'esprit de la scène où tu bouffais Heero en live. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne presque malade et que la seule manière soit de l'écrire… Ah je me sens mieux !

Duo (blurp) : Tu as tenu combien de temps ?

LyLio (toute fière) : Deux semaines.

Kymoon : Avant que je finisse le paquet, vous en voulez ? tend innocemment des biscuits

Z'inquiétez pas les amis, vous demande pas de review… C'est beaucoup trop gore.

À la prochaine fik


End file.
